CAW of Honor
CAW of Honor (COH) is an American CAW federation owned and created by Travis Sparks. Its main show Battleground has been a regular based program since 2013 and Slam in 2014. it is known for its unique style of program, including Video Promo's from CAW creators, voice acting, and controversial and sometimes offensive storylines. History of COH COH began with creator Travis Sparks and several other CAW Wrestling creators working with YouTube Championship Wrestling (YTCW) left due to the owner's bias towards certain workers. Along with the ex-YTCW wrestlers, Sparks also signed wrestlers who were yet to debut, or were snubbed from the company, among those would be Brett Titus, Christian Storm, and Justin Bateman. COH Battleground Battleground is the "main show" of CAW of Honor, it's pilot uploaded on January 13th, 2013, the main event was Zane LaFontain defending the COH Internet Championship against Christian Storm. It since then has had over 50 episodes and 4 supershows. In 2015, Slam became its own brand and COH went under a brand split via Draft Lottery. Later that year, COH introduced the COH Global Championship as it's Primary Title, as the COH World Heavyweight Championship would become exclusive to Slam. BATTLEGROUND ROSTER = Battleground Tag Team/Faction Battleground Championships COH Slam Slam History COH Slam began on January 1st, 2014 following Ultimate Glory 3 as a secondary program to showcase newer talent onto the roster, as well as feature matches that were not featured on Battleground. Slam would boost the careers of Ultimate Nitro, Fisk, and Stefan Guerrero and eventually become COH's secondary brand following Ultimate Glory 4. Slam Rosters Slam Tag Team/Faction Slam Championships COH Alumni Click here COH Click-Per-Views/Specials Season 1 1. COH The Era of Honor Begins 2. COH Legacy in the Making 3. COH Honor in Victory 4. COH Ultimate Glory Season 2 1. COH Tag Team Warfare 2. COH Cold War 3. COH Desperate Measures 4. COH Lust 5. COH Collateral Damage 6. COH Hell's Palace 7. COH Uprising 8. COH Outbreak 9. COH Ready to Rumble 10. COH Called to Arms 11. COH Ragnarok 12. COH SummerFest 13. COH Do or Die 14. COH HonorVersary 15. COH Legacy in the Making 2 16. COH Fright Night 17. COH Honor in Victory 2 18. COH Fight to the Finish 19. COH/YWF Super Clash of the Champions 20. COH Ultimate Glory 2: End of Days Season 3 1. COH Pride & Glory 2. COH Outbreak 2 3. COH Honor 2 Society 4. COH Survival In The City 5. COH Ready to Rumble 2 6. COH SummerFest 2 7. COH Do or Die II 8. COH HonorVersary 2 9. COH Ultimate Glory 3 Season 4 1. COH People Power 2. AWF vs. COH Clash of the Titans 3. COH Guerrilla Warfare 4. COH Ready to Rumble 3 5. COH HonorVersary 3 6. COH Money in the Bank 7. COH Ultimate Glory 4 Season 5 1. COH Draft Show 2. COH Guerrilla Warfare 2 3. COH Outbreak 3 4. COH When Worlds Collide 5. COH Riot 6. COH Survival In The City 2 7. COH Ready to Rumble 4 8. COH HonorVersary 4 9. tbd COH Links 1. [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUFy3F_xYaJL2XI6fDqC92Q New COH Network] 2. [https://www.youtube.com/user/CAWofHonor Old COH Channel] 3. [http://www.dailymotion.com/COHOFFICIALCHANNEL COH Dailymotion Channel] 4. [https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1420861908125912&fref=ts COH Facebook Page] 5. [https://www.facebook.com/groups/195636067169199/ COH Facebook Group Page] 6. [https://twitter.com/cawofhonor COH Twitter] Category:CAW Leagues Category:COH